Words on air
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Emma's eyes always write everything in bold.


**A/N Ei guys, I know that I'm behind my normal schedule but truth is that my grandfather is dying and I don't have the spirit to write something as elaborated as my normal stories.**

**However this night, when I was unable to sleep, I opened my laptop out of habit and I sort of wrote this little piece. I suppose that my brain is telling me to just simply keep with what I love, and that's writing. (But sorry for any misspelling, I will clear it in a few hours, really)**

**So here you are, I promise you all to return to my stories whenever I can.**

**Ah, and if everything is normal I want to write for the SwanQueen Week this time. If anyone wanted to know**

**Disclaimer: As usual the characters written in this story aren't mine, neither the world that I place them. **

Mots en l'air

_(Words on air)_

The sun is warm against golden skin, the rays reflect gently on the menu of the dinner as it warms softly the hands that are holding it.

And as the sun caresses those hands it also show us the chocolate eyes of Regina Mills, the plump lips that look soft to the touch with just the perfect amount of salaciousness with their burgundy color, the pantsuit that outlines her figure, the little watch and pendant that reflect the same sun with glittering joy, the secretive smirk that is directing at the blonde sheriff of the town who have just entered in the dinner and seems totally oblivious by Regina's presence.

Albeit Regina knows that the younger woman is just pretending.

And as the tenacious sun also makes Emma's pendant to glitter when it catches a few of those rays Regina allows herself to squint her eyes as she looks at the younger woman.

They see each other every day, they have been doing this for a long time now, after Robin, after Zelena, after everything, they have already do this so many times that now Regina doesn't worry about the peasants that now live next to her house, or what kind of reputation this little talks can give to her. They have been doing this for so long that she had forgotten why they annoyed her in the first place.

She drops the menu and arches an eyebrow as Emma sits before her with two steaming cups, one full of chocolate and the other one full of that dark red tea that Emma knows that it's Regina's favorite.

And as Regina scoffs a little at the blonde, more another think out of habit than anything, she permits herself a soft smile making the blonde smirk smugly a little before sobering her features and nod to the older woman. Both of them averting their gazes as drink their beverages.

"Sorry, I was late" Points out Emma as she scowls, feeling the burning liquid already devastating her tongue and esophagus.

And Regina smiles because both the blonde and she know that the blonde is going to keep showing up late. At first Regina found it a form of rebelliousness, a form of saying that the younger woman really didn't' want to be there.

But now she found it almost endearing. And the blonde had already showed her that she, in fact, wanted to be there.

"Why that doesn't surprises me" Mutters playfully the older woman as she winks at the blonde, their eyes looking at each other with the same reflective light that both of them had been sporting for a very long time.

"Someday I will" Replies the blonde and Regina chuckles because Emma has already outgrow whatever description she had from her the first time she stayed on Storybrooke.

"Someday" She says instead, the words that aren't worded hanging between them in the pale smoke that emerge from both cups.

They keep drinking in comfortable silence as Regina looks at Emma who is playing with her hair half-absentmindedly.

Regina knows that she is probably making Emma nervous but she can't do anything about it. Nor she wants to.

The first time this has happened, remembers Regina as she blows over the tea, occurred shortly after the author's house discovery and as she was feeling giddy by the perspective that she could in fact change her future when the blonde had bowed herself slightly and had asked bluntly what kind of drink she liked.

When she had answered "cider" the blonde had merely smiled and said that she wanted to know the other option, the option that was special for her for so many reasons that she had lost count already.

And that was the first time that they both entered into the almost closing dinner and they had asked for a cup of red tea and chocolate with cinnamon.

They hadn't really talked that night, they only looked at each other as the minutes went by, making Regina feel stronger and more confident thanks to Emma's kind eyes, eyes that wrote everything in bold.

And as they finally left Regina knew, because Emma knew, that they were going to be in the dinner the following day. And the next one.

And as Regina looks at Emma with her hands outstretched over the table, soft eyes match hers making her smile even if she knows that it's her turn to scoff.

But she doesn't want to do it so when Emma finally opens her mouth she smirks to herself as the blonde catches the cup with her bare hands before starting her sentence again.

"Glaucopis"

Regina hums to herself, they have been doing this game for more than a couple of weeks now and Emma still wants to beat her, but as the older woman answers she can see Emma's demeanor softening a little as a quick grin crosses her face.

"The one with bright eyes"

Emma hums and nods as she keeps with her chocolate, Regina looking at her as they both made each other laugh about nonsense, jokes and words that aren't even interconnected but both brunette and blonde found it incredibly relaxing.

The hours pass and as the last rays of sun start their descent Regina stands up, smiles in acknowledgement to Emma and goes to pay for both Emma and herself.

She knows that what they want is difficult, words written on air, air that it's as changing as the variety on Emma's smiles. But she knows that what they have is also rare.

And so when both of them exit the dinner she allows Emma to walk with her, a comfortable silence between them

And once both of them stand at Regina's porch the brunette nods and kisses Emma's cheek because they aren't near anyone that could want to ask, or know or demand, so she only kisses Emma's cheek as the blonde's skin flushes with pink before trying to steal a kiss from Regina's lips.

And as Regina smiles and laughs at Emma's poor attempts she nods to herself, her eyes wandering through Emma's form as she says a soft word, one that flies for a few moments before finally resting inside the blonde's chest, her heart warming up as she feels the little and powerful "Thanks" stirring itself inside her heart.

Emma embraces her as the shadows start to grow and for just a few moments there isn't anything more than just them and the words that have never said it but they already know by heart.


End file.
